Beautiful Darkness
by PrettyLittleFuhrmanizer
Summary: He was the brutal monster she didn't want, she was the beautiful darkness. Brutal Bloody Cato and The Girl With The Knives. The vicious tributes from district 2. Rated T more some sexual themes, swearing, violence and suggestive material. AU.
1. Sword boy and The girl with the knives

Bitter Blood, Chapter One.

the sword boy and the girl with the knives

I'm not perfect,

But I keep trying

cause thats what

I said I would do from the start.

~Perfect, Hedley

Clove POV

I press my back against the cold gun metal cornucopia. Knife in hand. This is going to work.

Cato doesn't trust me already. The arrogant ass he is, he is right he shouldn't. We don't trust each other.

He doesnt trust me but he and I both know well that I am completely capable of killing 'Fire Girl'. That bitch killed Marvel and Glimmer, Cato and I are out for blood.

I turn my head a little to look around. No one. Just as I think that the red-head from 5 'Finch', sprints right out of the cornucopia and off into the woods with her pack. Hmm smart.

I know Cato will be after her. He might be a massive person but he can run just as fast as her and me.

I hear feet hitting the hard compacted dirt in the ground. Too light to be Cato or Thresh, I emerge from the side of the metal cornucopia throwing one of my sharpest knifes right at the person.

The silver triangular blade hits Everdeen straight in the forehead right above her right eyebrow and the wound instantly starts to gush blood an she falls to the ground but gets back up.

I run straight at her. She tries to shoot me with her arrow but she misses me by a long shot.

I slam into Katniss sending her to the ground but she isn't going down without one hell of a fight.

She flips me off her trying to run off but I pounce back on her. She isn't getting away that easy.

We roll on the ground for a while trying to choke, strangle, punch, and fight against each other. Most of the punches Katniss throws is just to get me off her and for her to get away from me.

I get her under me long enough to pull another knife out and try to stab her. Katniss dodges her head away from the knife and it lodges in the dirt and I try again and she dodges yet again.

I finally somehow pin her down completely. My knees pinning her shoulders and arms to the hard fake earth beneath us. She wont stop trying though.

"I don't think so, 12" I tell her and she just glares up at her.

"Wheres loverboy?"

She doesn't give me an answer.

"So, whats in the backpack? Medicine for loverboy? To bad he will never get it" I say a bit sickeningly like a insane person and put a lot of emphasis on the word 'Never'.

Katniss jerks under me trying to loosen me from the grip I have on her.

"Don't even. Your not doing anything. I didn't train my whole life to let some pathetic girl from the- what do you call it 'Seam'? In district twelve to kill me or get away."

"Were going to kill you. Just like with your little ally what was her name again? Rue? Well first Rue, then you, and uh I think we will just let nature take care of loverboy, hows that sound?"

This seriously pisses Katniss off and she spits blood and saliva in my face but this just gets me angrier.

I wipe it off my face angrily and teasingly drag my knife down the side of her face. She knows whats in for her. I cant help but give a crooked and twisted smile.

I make the first cut at her lip but I am quickly pulled off her and slammed against the cornucopia.

Now I'm being strangled almost and gasping for air like a fish out of water. "What did you do to that little girl!" The boy from eleven yells at me.

"No! It wasn't me! I swear!" I yell trying to breath and get free from his grip.

"You kill her! I heard you!"

I know by the look in Threshes eyes that he will kill me. I don't want to, I really don't but I-

"Cato! Cato!" I screech Cato's name at the top of my lungs. Cato please.

Nothing comes in return. Nothing.

"Cato!" I scream one last time in hope for something in return...but nothing comes. Cato please...

Thresh grabs me harder by the neck and slams me into the cornucopia once before he lets go not even finishing me and I fall to the ground.

Im not that injured my head is bleeding a bit but this wont kill me. Why did Thresh let go?

I hear a load thud. My eyes immeaditly shoot up in fear expecting Thresh to grab me and slam me against the cornucopia again.

But no its not for me.

I see Cato angry, vicious, malicious yelling at usually bright blue eyes almost black, he has Thresh by the neck pushed against the cornucopia before letting Thresh go to do worse damage.

"Don't you ever touch her! Ever!" Cato yells loud and clear even my ringing ears can pick it up. Cato is never like this, protective almost.

Thresh fights back but Cato stabs him with the sword and it goes right through him.

Thresh falls to the ground. Seconds later his cannon fires.

Im on my hands sitting back on the ground shocked.

Cato turns towards me after wiping the blood off his sword and onto the grass.

Cato places his sword back in his belt and pulls me up by the collar of my jacket.

"You have this?" He asks viciously and angry through gritted teeth.

"I didn't know he would come" I say in my defense but not looking weak.

Cato lets my jacket go and his expression changes from scary to not trying to rip my head off.

"Are you hurt?" Cato asks me his eyes now back to blue.

"A little blood no big deal" I tell him crossing my arms over my chest.

"You look shaken up"

"I almost had my head bashed in! Yeah just a little!" I yell at Cato and walk in front of him.

Then I realize it.

"Fire bitch got away" I say angry with myself.

"Doesnt matter you hit her hard enough she was practically bleeding to death" Cato tells me picking the heavy pack off the table and flips it over his shoulder as we walk off.

That night it starts to rain and not just rain. Downpour.

I pull my knees to my chest trying to stay dry under the tree. The blue tarp of the tent is draped across the branches over me keeping most water. Inside our pack was body armor for both Cato and I from our ankles to our necks that we are both now wearing.

Its so cold out. I hug my arms around me and try not to look weak but I shiver a little.

Cato comes back over and sits down next to me. The explosion caused by twelve blew up my sleeping bag and Cato wont give his to me even though he doesn't sleep in it.

There is about 6 feet to the left and right of me and 3 in front of me that isn't wet. Cato isn't helping the situation he is soaked to the bone.

"Its cold" he says rubbing his hands together.

"No shit sherlock. I know that." I tell him looking out at the thick forest of trees. Everything looks a pale blue and gray in the woods. Cato and I both know that Katniss wont be wandering the woods with Peeta and Foxface knows we would kill her... If we catch her that is.

"Do you now? Because Im the one who ran back to get the supply we have left." Cato tells me trying to make a point but fails to.

"Yeah I know"

"Would it kill you to say thanks or even smile" he says a bit orderingly.

I look him straight in the eyes and say it crystel clear. "YES"

Before I know whats happening Cato grabs my waist and flips me over his wet shoulder. I scream at him punching and kicking him. Even though Im sending painful kicks to his ribs he doesn't let go and walks right out into the rain.

"Cato put me down! What is wrong with you! You pycho put me down!" I scream and continue to kick him.

We are in the middle of the plain right next to a lake in a rainstorm. I hate rain! "Cato you ass put me down!"

"You cant do anything!" He yells and spins around getting me completely soaked.

"I will shove knifes so far down your throat that you will cough them up for the rest of YOUR PATHETIC LIFE!" I yell kicking him so hard that he drops me in the mud.

"Cato!"

"You kicked me! You BITCH."

"No shit! I cant believe you! I hate the rain and you!" I yell at him.

I get up out of the puddle and walk back over to the tree. Once in the protected spot where Im sheltered from the rain I strip off my jacket and squeeze the water out of it. That boy gets on my nerves.

I hang my soaking jacket from a branch and sit back down with Cato next to me but I wish he would just piss off.

"Maybe we should find some where else" he suggests.

"Where we cant go to far"

"Over there." Cato tells me acting as if I am an idiot and I have no idea what he is saying, then points to a place across the lake. Its covered up more than here. Its a cave pretty big too.

Cato and I grab every thing including the tarp and make a run for it but I sprint as fast as my legs will let me go.

When we get everything we sit at the mouth of the cave trying to dry off.

After an hour Cato and I are almost dry but Im freezing. I don't want to look weak but I cant help it I start shivering.

Cato seems to notice this and looks over at me. "You okay?" He asks.

"Why do you care?" I ask him a bit ruddily.

"I don't"

"Then why did you ask!?"

"I don't know! Your my district partner I cant have you die before WE win!"

"You said 'we' " I tell him. All he has ever said was for himself to win never both of us.

"No I didnt" he says.

"Uh yeah you did"

"No!"

"YES YOU DID!"

"Whatever. So?"

"So what?" I ask him looking at him annoyed.

"I don't know. Im bored... Did you like Marvel?" Cato asks me.

"Uh yeah as a friend." I tell him.

"No not like that"

"No. Why would you think that? And why would you care? You and Glimmer were always all over each other" I say rolling my eyes.

Before I can react Im pushed against one of the cold hard rock walls of the cave roughly.

Cato holds me to the wall.

"Let me go!" I yell at him. His grip is starting to hurt.

"Clove, where is Glimmer?" He says through his gritted teeth looking me seriously in the eyes. His eyes growing dark.

"Dead"

Seconds after I answer his lips slam roughly and hard onto mine. I let out some sort of squeal shocked.

Cato grips my wrists tighter and pushes me against the wall even more, kissing me harder and hungrily.

WHAT IS HAPPENING!? Cato is kissing me! I have never ever kissed a boy in my life!

For some unknown reason I kiss him back the way he is kissing me. I can feel Cato grin as his lips move under mine and honestly I want to slap him but I get this weird flickering feeling in the pit of my stomach that I don't know what it is.

Almost as if he knows he is pushing his luck he tries to push it farther. Cato bits hard down on my bottom lip drawing blood and clasping his fingers around my belt.

I brake my wrists free and push him to the floor of the cave and keep kissing him. Cato grabs my waist and pulls me down on top of him.

Cato tries to go farther with his dumb luck. His hand slips under my shirt and starts to slide up my side but I pull away catching my breath and push his hand away roughly.

I get off him and crawl back to the mouth of the cave. I fill with anger, wanting to kill him.

"Clove" is all he says.

"What?" I ask looking out at the gray and dull woods outside.

"I didn't mean to make you angry okay maybe a little but not uncomfortable. Im not a perv" Cato says.

"So you only kissed me to get me mad? Well thanks because thats a real boost of self of steam" I say.

"Clove, come on you and I both know that kiss didn't mean anything!" Cato says sounding irritated.

"I know that but then why did you do it?!" I yell furiously at him.

"Why does it bother you!?" Cato yells at me his eyes turning a shade of dark blue close to black again.

"Because I have never been kissed and having someone actually kiss you to tell you it meant nothing sucks!"

Cato expression changes as he looks at me a bit surprised.

"You have never been kissed?"

"No, okay now go tell someone who cares" I mutter pulling my knees to my chest.

"I didn't know that. But your fourteen, Clove"

"I know that genius! But Im not like you or Glimmer... People don't tend to like me very much and Im not drop dead gorgeous either. I don't have blonde hair and I'm not tall and a tooth pick like the girls most guys go out with back in two" I tell him.

Cato doesn't reply and we just watch the rain all night not speaking.

"Clove, sleep." Cato orders. "I will wake you up in a few hours".

Sleep isn't a bad idea. I haven't slept in two days and with my injuries it doesn't help much.

I lie down on one on the cold hard rock floor and lie my head down on one of the remaining back packs and try to sleep but its too cold.

My eyes are closed and Im practically asleep but I can hear shuffling. Cato wouldn't kill me. Would he? Honestly I don't trust the boy and I sleep with knives.

I shiver a little before I feel my body lifted up and then put back down on warm fabric that covers me up to my neck.

I think about questioning this but I am so tired I would fall asleep while talking.

AN- OKAY ALL MY OTHER STORIES WILL BE UP WHEN I GET MY LAPTOP IN A MONTH OR TWO. BUT THAT DOESNT INCLUDE THE SYOT. PLEASE REVIEW I WORKED HARD ON THIS ALSO I DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS OR THE HUNGER GAMES OR SONG. ~PrettyLittleFuhrmanizer


	2. Another Step to Victory

CHAPTER 2

ANOTHER STEP TO VICTORY

When see your face I know I finally

yours

I find everything

I thought I was lost before

you call my name.

I come to you in pieces

so you can make me whole

~Pieces by RED

My eyes open to sunlight. I don't think I have slept that well in days I've been running on will power but now I'm well rested.

I sit up to find Cato sharpening his sword on one of the rock walls of the cave.

"Morning, Clover" he says not taking his eyes of the long metal blade that collides with the wall and sparks flutter around the cave.

"Don't call me that" I tell him and crawl out of the sleeping bag. Sleeping bag? Its not mine.

"You gave me your sleeping bag?" I ask raising a eyebrow at him.

"You would have froze to death if I didn't and you should be thanking me not criticizing the only nice thing I have ever done in my life" Cato says looking at me now setting the sword back in his belt.

"Any one else dead?" I ask changing the subject. Cato can get so annoying sometimes.

"Nope" Cato says popping the 'P'.

"There is only five of us left we should hunt down the rest so get up and ready" Cato says to me with that bossy leader ship attitude.

I get up and grab my knives we roll up the sleeping bag and decide to leave everything but our weapons and some light food and water.

We exit the cave and start to walk around the forest searching for Everdeen and Loverboy.

The grass is a bit damp from last nights rain storm but the clouds are gone and the sun is shinning bright.

As we walk through the woods Cato steps on branches and if anyone was around they would know.

"Cato stop!" I yell at him.

"What! What did I do?!" He yells at me.

"You walk so loud!"

"And its my fault that I'm 6 foot 3!"

"Ugh! Just stop walking so loud even district 12 could hear you!" I tell him.

I think Cato tries but walks so loud that every time we go near a branch he steps on it like its on purpose.

We walk for hours and I thinks its about 1 or 2 in the afternoon. The sun beats down on both Cato and I. He is sweating buckets trying to keep up with my fast pace.

Cato tripped over his feet once or twice while walking I didn't stop walking but I heard a crunch and a thud a few times.

"So..." Cato starts after hours of silence or Cato mumbling things to himself or trying to start a conversation with me but I ignore him.

"So what?" I ask irritated for some reason.

"Who do you think dies next?" Cato asks.

"Lets play the quite game" I say as we walk.

Its silent for a few moments.

"Someones in a bitchy mood" Cato says and I swear I can hear his grin.

"You don't want to play the quite game?" I say annoyed with him does he ever shut up!

"You could answer the question"

"Your sorry ass if you don't shut your fucking mouth" I tell him and grip one of my knives. Cato is very unpredictable at times and I'm not so sure if he would kill me or not.

"Shut up" Cato mutters and walks past me bumping into my shoulder.

Cato and I are near the river not to far away from it when I put my arm in front of Cato's chest to make him stop walking.

"What?" He asks curiously.

I crouch down and on the stone rocks that we walk on is dry blood smeared all over the place. Its a few days old though.

"They were here" I tell him. "Its Peeta's blood."

"Do you think they are still around?" Cato asks a little excited.

"No, they obviously left. The blood is from a few days ago and I doubt that after Katniss saw you kill Thresh that they'd stick around. But they cant be too far" I tell him and we get up and keep walking.

Cato takes a sip out of the water bottle as we walk. Cato nudges my arm and offers me the bottle and I take it. I take a big sip out of the water bottle then put the cap back on and pass the bottle back to Cato.

"So you think Sierra is watching?" I ask Cato. Sierra is a girl I know Cato has made-out with a few times but never dated she loves him though and hates my guts but I could kick her ass.

"Probably. Anyone you think is watching you? Rooting for you?" Cato asks.

"No one likes me Cato. You know that." I tell him.

"You don't know that."

"I do know that and you hook up with like eleven girls a week why would you know how it is to be hated" I say.

Cato laughs but its not a laugh laugh its like a serial killer laugh.

"I don't hook up with eleven girls a week! Im not a man whore." Cato says with another laugh.

"Yeah well tell that to Sierra, Chastity, Christina, Morgan, Alissa and Destiny. They have all admitted to sleeping with you" I tell him.

"Ive never hooked up with any of them." Cato tells me kinda annoyed and surprised.

"Ive never hooked up with anyone" he whispers in my ear.

I don't believe him. That lying piece of shit. Im about to call him every name in the book and punch him but a cannon sounds.

Cato and I turn our heads to the hover craft flying above the sound of the cannon.

I have to squint my eyes to see the body lifted up into the craft from the metal claw. The red hair. Its that girl from five. What was her name? Finch? Yes Finch.

"Everdeen " Cato says referring not to the body but to the killer of the girl.

"Cato its a good mile to the spot they would be gone by now anyway lets just follow them and see what happens" I say.

Cato and I walk but strange enough it starts to get dark.

"What time is it?" Cato asks me as if I have a watch.

"Im guessing a little past 7:00 but it shouldn't get dark this quick or early" I answer.

I hear a low growl and know that its not my district partner. I turn to Cato and he is about to ask if I hear it but two mutts jump out onto the both of us.

More come out as the one on top of me claws at my chest and stomach at least once before I kick it so hard I broke its ribcage.

Cato stabs the one on him with his sword and we run. Fast as our legs will let us.

More come out of the bushes as we run for our lives. Faster and faster never have I run this fast in my life.

Its a mile till the cornucopia but its the only way. Cato is too big to climb a tree and stay up there and it would take too long.

I turn my head around for one second and I see about 10 or so mutts right behind Cato and I.

I jump over branches and under them. Running and I wont stop.

Im slightly faster than Cato but he keeps up. The forest opens into a large plain with a gun metal cornucopia dead in the middle.

We get there faster than the mutts but they aren't to far behind us.

As if he knows what Im thinking Cato helps me climb the cornucopia. Once I'm up I grab his hand and using both our strength pull him up.

I am hanging my head over the edge gaging and gasping for air my face purple but now returning to its natural color.

I look over at Cato for the first time since the mutts attacked us and I notice the 3 deep claw marks in his face and one above his eyebrow thats long and all of the wounds are gushing blood.

Mine are too. 4 deep claw marks in my chest an stomach. I have a few smaller ones on my arm.

The mutts start jumping up the side of the cornucopia trying to get up at both of us. Digging their claws in the metal

The dark furred mutt that has to be the most massive with dark brown unmistakably familiar eyes that are not animal tries to jump up the Side at Cato but gets pulled down by the other ones that want up.

Then I notice a blonde wolf with green eyes with a diamond incrusted color that has the number one on it. A red furred mutt with a 5 made of metal is on its collar. A small brown furred mutt with a weaved collar with an 11 marked on it.

The eyes. Of all of the mutts are not wolf. Not mutt. Not animal. They are human.

I gasp and Cato flips his attention towards me. "What?" He asks.

"Its them. Glimmer" I point at the blonde mutt. "Marvel" I point at the light brown furred mutt. "Rue" pointing at the little brown one. "Thresh" Pointing to the massive brown one.

"What did they do to them?" I ask.

Then I hear Katniss' voice. Cato hears in to because he grabs his sword and I grab my knives.

"You take Loverboy and I will get Everdeen " Cato says. Im not going to fight with him right now no matter how bad I wanted to kill her.

They are both on top of the cornucopia with us but don't know we are here.

I watch them look over the edge at the mutts seeing if they can jump up or not but it doesn't matter.

Cato comes up behind Katniss and grabs her and Peeta is about to do something but notices my knife against his neck.

We all end up fighting and I end up with Katniss back turned to me arrow pointed at a bleeding Cato who is now holding Peeta in a death grip.

"Either way you lose" Cato tells her.

"You shoot me he goes down with me and Clove kills you. You kill Clove and I will make sure your death is the most painful thing these games have ever seen."

My knife is at the base of Katniss throat if she moves she dies and Cato would kill Peeta.

Katniss somehow gets out of my grip and its like the feast again. I can hear Peeta and Cato fighting but I direct my attention to killing Katniss.

I try to stab her but she blocks it with her bow. Thunder cracks through the sky and it starts to rain. Dramatic affect of course.

Katniss flips me off of her for just enough time to try to help Peeta.

But it wont help Cato is stronger than both combined.

I get up and its a messy fight. We all get split up though Cato and Katniss glare at each other like wild dogs fighting over the last piece of meat seeing who will make the first move.

Peeta throws me down. He is stronger than I expected. He somehow holds me down pinning my wrists to the cold hard surface of the cornucopia. I knee his stomach and flip him off me. I get on top of him with one of my knives in hand.

"Hey Fire girl!" I yell. Katniss turns to me and she look shocked at the sight. She mouths Peeta's name and something else. She starts screaming his name and telling me not to kill him and Cato holds her back so she doesn't attack me. "Happy Hunger Games" I say with a grin and slit Peeta's throat. His body goes limp under my blood covered hands and Katniss falls to the ground sobbing.

Cato stabs Katniss and her cannon sounds almost seconds after she gets stabbed. Then Peeta's.

"We won" I say to myself.

The skies do not clear up but the mutts leave. The hover craft appears over to pick up the dead bodies of Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. But not one for me and Cato.

"What the hell!" Cato yells angrily.

"Congratulations to the remaining tributes. There has been a, uh, slight rule change. The previous rule change has been... Revoked. There will be only one victor. Good luck. And may the odds be ever in you favor" Claudius Templesmith announces.

I don't wait for Cato to even look at me. I get off that cornucopia and run. Im not afraid but I know Cato will kill me but Im quicker than him.

But somehow he catches up and has me down on the ground.

Cato goes to stab me but I cut his leg. Here we are rolling on the ground in the rain and mud stabbing each other.

Cato slashes at my arm and I dig my knife into his torso and he looks like he is sucking up the pain.

I try to kick him a few times as he cuts my cheek and I punch him where the mutts did and that seems affective.

Then he tries to dig his sword into my chest but I dodge it and I dig one of my knives into his thigh so deep I think it hits bone.

Cato grabs my neck with both of his blood covered hands and I know Im done.

I kick him and punch him but he wont release. I grab the knife closest to me and jam it into his chest hard and he lets go.

Cato gets off me and I flip over and start gaging for air and coughing up blood.

I grab Cato's sword and he digs the knife out of his chest. Its deep, deep enough to kill him but it didn't hit his heart or lungs.

I pounce back on him and we are both slashing at each other. Covered in each others blood. Coughing up blood in the rain.

"Stop! Both of you stop!" Claudius Tenplesmiths voice booms through the arena.

Cato and I both drop our weapons.

"I present to you the victors of the 74th annual hunger games. The tributes from district 2. Clove Kentwell and Cato Hadley."

Those words are a relief and I collapse on top of Cato weak from blood loss.

Cato sighs and looks up at the hover craft coming above us an drops the ladders.

Cato has to pick me up to even get me off him and onto the ladder. There is a electric sticky thing on the ladder to keep us on and its good for that because I am barely able to stand.

Once we are in the hovercraft Cato and I are pulled into a room full on medical equipment and doctors in white.

I didn't even notice Cato grasping my hand refusing to let go when the doctors try to pull us apart. They have to sedate him because he is freaking out. Pushing the doctors, yelling, breaking things by shoving them and tossing them.

I lay on a table surrounded by doctors, poking at me, sticking wires in me. My blood covers the silver table and the doctors white gloves.

Cato is still awake but cant move. I turn my head to try to look through the swarm of doctors trying to save us both. My blood drips to the white tile floor and I know Cato notices by the look on his face.

My eyelids start to grow heavy and I hear Cato yelling my name. I cant keep them open I try but I cant. His voice slowly starts to fade along with the blurry spinning world around me. Stay awake! I yell at myself in my thoughts.

Then nothing...


	3. Wake me up inside

Chapter 3  
Wake up

What doesn't kill you  
Makes your stronger  
Stand a little taller  
What doesn't kill you  
Makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter Doesn't mean Im over  
because your gone  
~Stronger, Kelly Clarkson  
_

My eyes open to a bright white lights. The room is just white. No doors no windows just white walls and lights above me.

I try to sit up but I'm strapped to the table by a thick white cloth over my stomach. Then I realize I'm naked under white sheets.

I want to get out but I can't. I begin to struggle free of my bonds but my eye lids grow heavy again and shut.

I again open my eyes to that bright light still on the bed but where am I?  
I look over to my right and see a tall figure healthy and tall and strong with blonde spiky hair standing next to me.

"Cato?" I ask him.

"Hey Clover" he says grinning looking down at me. His blue eyes scan my body. Then I remember, I'm naked under the sheets.  
I pull the sheet up over me more but realize I have a gray tank top and pink plaid shorts on. I can sit up again. "How long have you been in here?" I ask him.

"Ten minutes maybe" Cato says with a shrug.

I crawl out of the bed and notice my scars are completely gone. Even the ones from before the games. The long old pink scar from a sword fight that was practically engraved in my skin when Cato cut me by accident in sword fighting.

We stand there awkwardly silent for a few seconds but feels like hours. Then a woman bursts through the door. She has bright neon pink hair and blue lipstick. "Oh good you're awake!" She says cheerfully. To cheery for my liking. " you are needed for interview preparation and so is ."  
I exit first and Cato follows not too far behind but then, disappears into a room near my own.

My stylist, Alora, has her back turned to me while she flips through a rack of dresses. Her blonde curls bounce up and down, exposing the hidden black streaks in her hair.

"Clove!" She says in a happy tone once she notices me and hugs me.

"Don't I have to get my hair done?" I ask not excited for the yes to come.

"No, your hair is already done." She tells me.

"I just crawled out of bed." I tell Alora, raising a eyebrow.

"Well, I know that but it was done hours ago. You see?" She points at the mirror. She was right. My hair is perfectly curled and trimmed. Not one hair sticking out of place.

"It's time for your dress." She tells me with a smile, her teeth so white they're almost blue.

"Yuck! Can't I wear shorts?" I complain angrily. I hate dresses. I've always been, well, a tom-boy.

"No, Clove you can not." She tells me sternly. Alora turns away from me, flipping through the dresses again.

She searches through the dresses the metal hangers make scraping sounds against the metal bar above them.

She pulls out a knee length black strapless dress with sparkles and a ribbon tied around the waist. It's what I put on.

Then, she passes me a pair of heels that are pretty high maybe 3-4 inches with black straps that wrap around my ankles. I smooth out the folds on my dress with my palms.

Alora hands me a black choker with a large round white diamond in the middle with a silver leafy pattern surrounding it.

"Time to go." She tells me.  
Just then Enobaria Sevina, my mentor bursts through the door with Brutus Bale, Cato's mentor next to her.

Enobaria's reddish brown hair is neck length and curled. She is wearing a sparkly red dress with a slit on the right side exposing her mid thigh and the rest of her right leg it also has very thin straps. Its funny she is wearing black boots with the dress. Brutus has his dark brown hair combed for once and he is wearing a very simple black suit.

"You coming, Clover?" He asks me with a grin. Brutus isn't related to Cato but he's kind of Cato's adopted father I suppose. They are pretty close, Brutus treats Cato as a son having known him since he was 4 years old.

"Shut up." I say and walk towards them.

Enobaria concentrates her dark green eyes on me. "Brutus, a minute." He leaves.

Then she hugs me. I'm surprised by her sudden embrace. She and I are not really huggers.

"You did good Clo" She tells me.

"It's in my blood. You are my aunt and two of my brothers have won." I say to her with a grin. Our family almost always wins the Games.

"There's a problem. The Capitol expected one victor. Now, they're stuck with two. They're afraid the districts will rebel." Enobaria says.

"That's ridiculous. I'm from 2, I have no reason to rebel." I say sharply.

"I. AM. AWARE. But it's what they think. Just act as if nothing's wrong. Now go be the bitch I love." Enobaria tells me. She is only 26, she won the 66th hunger games the a year before Johanna Mason.  
We walk through the white hallways, my heels clinking on the black marble floors.

Brutus and Cato come up behind us at some point while going through the hall. Cato is dressed in a black suit but has a white T-shirt V-neck instead of a dress shirt. His blonde hair is perfectly and sharply spiked. They must have used an entire bottle of gel on it.

Cato stands right next to me. Close, extremely close. He wraps his arm around my waist. This bothers me, the closeness. His hand slides down to my hip and he squeezes it. My head whips to Cato's direction and his face is right next to mine. I glare at him.

"Well, someone's pissy." Cato teases.

"Don't touch me, Cato." I tell him and break away from his grip. I walk far in front of him but he follows.

"Aww, who's being bitchy?" he says teasingly and wraps an arm around my shoulder. I struggle to get out of his grasp.

"Cato, leave me alone!" I yell at him. I elbow his side, forcing him to release me.

"That wasn't nice, Clover." Cato tells me in a voice people use to talk to dogs or babies, to be funny but I don't find it funny at all.  
We finally come to behind the stage for the interviews our mentors want to go over a few things.

"You know what we said earlier, act like you don't want to constantly stab each other. Okay?" Enobaria says not really a question more like informing us what to do. Cato and I nod.

A lady with a black clip board comes backstage. She flips up a white paper and reads the names. "Cato Hadley and Clove Kentwell"  
She looks up and sees us and then has us follow her through a short hallway and then its the real backstage of the interviews.

The crowd is screaming so loud, I can barely hear myself think. Lights flash different colors. I hear feedback from a microphone and Ceasur Flickerman speaks.

"Now are you ready to meet our new additions to our victors this year? Welcome Clove Kentwell and Cato Hadley! Our tributes of district 2!"

"Why do you get your name first?" Cato mumbles kind of annoyed.  
I smirk at his comment and walk onto the stage my heels clicking. I can see my reflection in the shiny black floor. Cato is a short distance behind me and I can tell he is doing that on purpose.

I sit first. Then Cato sits next to me. The couch is plush and white and feel like I'm sitting on a cloud. Caesar Flickerman sits across from us smiling and ready to start the interview.

I sit cross legged with my hands in my lap while Cato sits so well, boyish. He legs spread apart, slouching, one of his arms on the top of the couch. So close almost touching me. His arm does go right behind my bare shoulders.

Caesars question brings me back to reality. "So how does it feel to be a victor?"

Cato answers first and I let him agreeing with it makes us champions and victorious hence us being "Victors".

Most of the questions are pretty useless and pointless to ask us but these are capitol people asking. "So Clove do u have any siblings back home?"

"I do. I have 2 older brothers Mason and Syliss and I have 2 cousins that live with me too Bree and Nix. Sadly I'm the youngest." I reply with a fake happiness in my voice.

"Your brother Syliss is a victor also am I correct?" Caesar asks curiously.

"Yes he is. How could anyone forget he never shuts up about it." The capitol people laugh at the comment about my brother I'm surprised they found that funny because its true he is a real pain most of the time.

"What about you Cato?"

"My family?" Cato asks. "I have a very large family. Theres Braydon, Beck, me and Rebekah. Plus my parents. And Braydon, and my dad are both victors."

Cato's family seems impressive but it really isn't. They are extremely violent people. The neighbors used to call the peacekeepers almost every night because of the fighting but it didn't do anything as long as we respect the capitol they don't give a fuck about what we do.

"Well both of you seem to have very impressive family history"

Both Cato and I nod in agreement. We do. "All right lets watch the recap of the games then."

The screen behind us flickers on and flashes to the cornucopia.

The camera zooms in on me. To my left four pedestals away is Cato. Three to my right is Katniss. My dark eyes glaring at the weapons in the cornucopia eager to start. Then a quick flash to Cato. What I see is surprising. He doesn't look determined like I do but he has a sick menacing look in his eyes before he goes into fighter mode and he drops any kind of emotional look and his eyes darken to a pitch black.

I hear the faint sound of the gong and we all run. The cameras shoot from above but I can tell everyone by the color of their jackets. Cato and I are the first to the cornucopia then the cameras shoot back to flashes of tributes for the bloodbath to begin.

_  
{Flash back to the arena}

The boy from 8 goes to grab a pack and run but Cato swings his machete and the boy drops to the ground dead. Cato smiles at whats he's done and his eyes catch mine for a split second and a sick smile comes to his face and mine to.

I grab the first knife I see and throw it at the girl from 10. She hits the ground dead after it lodges into her back. I search for a knife vest knowing there will be one and the girl from 7 just picked it up. I grab her by the back of her head. By her red hair and pull on it hard. "Thats mine" I hiss into her ear and she whimpers. I decide to end her quickly remembering what Enobaria had told me 'The slightest distraction could kill you don't make them suffer wait till later on in the games. Quick kills in the cornucopia'. I slit the girls throat and walk away with the knife vest on and filled with many different kinds of knives.

I toss a knife at the boy from 7 and it lodges into his back sending him to the ground coughing blood. The boy from 5 who becomes to close for comfort, I slam him into the ground and stab him multiple times. I hate it that all these people think just because I am the youngest career I am the weakest.

I see Cato stab the girl from 4 in the stomach and throw her over some metal boxes. Marvel spears the boy from 6 and the girl from 9. Glimmer killing a random girl. I turn to see the boy from 11 stab a boy with a spear and run off. Where is that bitch from 12?

"Cato!" I yell at him as he just finished killing some boy he turns to me.

"Where is Fire Bitch?!" I ask him and he shrugs and starts to search for a sword.

I whip my head to the right and see the boy from 9 ready to kill Fire girl.

I throw a knife at his head and he starts coughing up blood and falls to the ground. When she is in sight I throw one at her too but she blocks it. Katniss digs her feet into the ground and runs and I chase her until- "Clove!" Cato yells at me ordering me to return.

I growl as she gets away. I will kill her.

_  
{End of the flash back}  
_

The games are just the most entertaining parts. The tracker jackers. Our food blowing up. Both Katniss' doing. Then Rue Wilkins death and Marvel Sanford's, which was incredibly sad I didn't know she died like that or Marvel even though I barely knew him he was like my brother-the one I didn't hate- but Katniss sung Rue to sleep that poor 12 year old-No! Clove stop you don't have sympathy for anyone!-.

Katniss and Peeta's romance is shown and so is Cato and I's small flirtation. The feast is shown then the cave where Cato kissed me and I get uncomfortable watching that to. So unlike are nature to show any sort of affection even if it means nothing. Then the final fight which is bloody, violent and messier than I thought. I don't even know if its me Im watching. So insane and heartless its just a surprise to see myself like that and a bit of a shock.

They even show the hovercraft. I look at Cato next to me and his eyes are looking down at his lap unable to look at the screen. I see what Cato did when he thought I was going to die. The screaming, yelling, fighting. He was punching things and people, yelling my name, knocking things off tables even though he was dying too. I feel that maybe Cato and I could be friends again, I thought that before I saw the recap but Im surprised. Me of all people that someone like Cato would do something like that for someone he has only ever fought with.

AN- OKAY PLEASE REVIEW AND IM SORRY FOR ANY TYPOS! REVIEWS GET ME TO UPDATE A LOT FASTER I SWEAR THEY DO! ALSO IT WILL GET BETTER I PROMISE :) CHARACTERS, THE HUNGER GAMES AND 'STRONGER' BY KELLY CLARKSON I DO NOT OWN ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNERS. ALSO I AM SORRY TO SAY THAT ALL MY OTHER CLATOS HAVE BEEN CANCELLED IM SORRY BUT I DON'T KNOW HOW TO FINISH THEM AND I HAVE NO IDEAS THIS WILL BE MY CURRENT STORY BUT DON'T GIVE UP HOPE THIS ONE IS PLANNED TO BE TWO TO THREE BOOKS AND WILL TAKE PLACE DURING CATCHING FIRE AND MOCKINGJAY AND I KNOW YOU GUYS WILL LOVE IT IF YOU GIVE IT A CHANCE.

~ Prettylittlefuhrmanizer


	4. Price of being a champion

Chapter 4

Price of being a champion.

I take a quick glance out of the window as the train jerks forward leaving the capitol. The capitol people who look like a swarm of crayons wave like they did when we first came.

"Get some sleep you two, we will be in two by 10am." Brutus says to Cato and I, then leaves to his room.

As we move off past the capitol, full of buildings and rainbow colored people, I watch the sunset. A calm orange with hints of pink here and there.

I rest my elbows on the window sill and bend my back to relax a bit for the first time in forever.

"Hey"

My back straightens and I turn around quickly. It's just Cato.

"Hi." I reply.

"Didn't mean to scare you. Why are you so jumpy? We aren't in the arena anymore,Clove." Cato states with a small smirk, his blue eyes glancing at me.

"I know Cato, I'm just-" I have to think really, why am I so jumpy all of a sudden? "-adjusting to being out of it." I tell him.

"Okay. It's definitely different being in luxury again"

"Yeah it is. Think about it,last week we were hunting down two kids from district 12, eating dried fruit out of a bag and peeing on plants." Cato laughs a little at what I've just said,but why? I didn't really find it funny. It's true, that's what we were doing last week.

"Yeah. I missed indoor plumbing and sleeping in a bed, not on the ground." Cato says gratefully.

"Yeah,well,I'm gonna go to bed." I tell him and walk off. I have the strangest feeling that Cato is watching me while I walk off and I turn my head a little and... he is.

I ignore this. It's just Cato. My life long best friend- no matter what he's my best friend,but then again he's my only friend that's close to my age- training partner and fellow victor;we share the crown. Just, something doesn't seem right since we won.

I enter my room as soon as the silver door slides open. It shuts behind me. Then I get a good look at the room. It was the one I stayed in when we first came to the capitol. The solid blue colored walls, the soft beige carpet around the bed area, the blue marbled floor. I sit on the bed that is covered by the silk sheets and the plush comforter. Such luxury that not even district 2 has.

I run my fingers over the surface of the blanket, soft under my rough skin. I still can't believe people live like this, it's amazing they aren't so fat they practically get everything done by anyone but themselves.

I untie my black boots and pull them off, tossing them to the floor where they land with a thud. I pull my t-shirt off and replace it with a pitch black tank top. I find in the never ending closet and replace my jean shorts with bedazzled pockets with red and gold cotton pajama shorts.

I decide to try to sleep. It's only about 9:00 but I have been tired lately with all the press and interviews.

I return to the massive king sized bed dragging my feet on the floor being to lazy to pick them up enough so they don't make scuffling noises with each step.

I quickly pull the dark blue covers back and lay down pulling the covers up to my neck. I flip on my side and somehow, I quickly find sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

I feel the pain in the back of my head and it hits me hard.

"Did you kill her?!" The boy from eleven yells at me.

"No! No! It wasn't me!" I spit out trying to get out of his tight grasp. His hand around my neck tightening his grip by the second.

"I heard you! You said her name!" He yells at me. His eyes darken to a black. The only thing I can really register is how afraid I am. I cant go like this.

"Cato!Cato!" I scream at the top of my lungs. He doesn't reply. "Cato!"

Nothing. Thresh throws me to the ground and I land hard my back. I am to shocked by the sight in front of me to run. The boys ears turn to points, he gets a snout, razed sharp teeth and claws to match. He turns into a massive mutt.

The mutt growls at me as I try to move away. It pounces on me, biting and scratching, mauling me.

"Cato!" I scream for any hope he will come and rescue me.  
"Clove!"

"Clove wake up!"

My eyes shoot open and I sit up too quickly. My forehead hits someone else's, hard.  
"Ow!" The voice yells at me and sits down on my bed next to me. Almost on the edge of the bed.

"Damn it, Clove! Seriously?" The voice says to me. Wait, the arrogance in the voice, the annoyance. It's fucking Cato.

"Well, what the fuck are you doing in my room at-" I look over at the small little electronic clock on the bed side table. 3:00 am the red numbers read. "At three 'o clock in the fucking morning!" I yell at him. Its very dark in the room but I can just make out where he is. I rub my sore forehead from banging into his.

"I woke up earlier, maybe an hour ago, and I couldn't fall back asleep-" He starts.

"So?!"

"Shut up and let me finish!" Cato yells at me angrily. "I was walking through the hallways board and hoping maybe I would fall back asleep and I heard you screaming. I thought somebody was trying to kill you! It was annoying really. I kinda tried to ignore it but then you screamed my name but it wasn't like when your mad at me, it was like you needed my help or something. Like at the feast." Cato tells me. "Why were you screaming like that?"

"Nigh- wanna know what, just forget it. Get out of my room." I say to him demandingly.

"Nightmare?"

"H-how did you know that?" I ask him. My voice changed, almost hushed for some reason.

"It's a guess. What happened? It had to be really bad, right?"

"I am not talking about it, Cato."

"You were crying. I have never seen you cry before." Cato says to me. It sounds almost sympathetic.

"That's because I don't cry." I tell him strongly and it's silence between us for a while.

"Why did you call my name?"

"I-I-" I take a deep breath. I know I really should explain to him. I mean, I should right? "I saw Thresh."

Cato raises an eyebrow at me.

"He accused me of killing that little girl. Rue. I called for you to come and help me but you didn't come. He threw me on the ground and turned into a mutt and attacked me. I called for you again then you yelled my name and I woke up." I explain.

"Well, you were screaming pretty loud. You must have been scared."

"I wasn't scared!" I say to him angrily. "Cato leave. Now."

"Fine. You know sometimes you should let people fucking help you. All you do, Clove, is hide behind a wall. It's just waiting to be knocked down." Cato tells me as he gets up and stomps out.

I shove my face back into the pillow but I cant seem to find sleep again.

I lay on my back and just look up at the ceiling. Cato's words run over in my mind. 'All you do is hide behind a wall. Its just waiting to be knocked down.' Who the fuck does he think he is. If anyone hides its him. He's a malicious, arrogant, playboy, bossy, cocky, vicious, huge ego, bastard.

It's 4:30! Sleep,Clove fucking sleep!  
I cannot sleep! This is horrible! Ugh,why!

I swing my legs out of the covers and off the bed. I'm going to walk around like an idiot. Doing nothing.

I open my door and just walk the empty hallways. So dark and kinda creepy at night. The dark blue carpet over the dark wood floor makes the silver walls look blackish at night. As the train swiftly moves through the night, lights flash from the district, or districts,we pass. I take a look out of the darkened window with the black wood frame.

I see an ocean and sand. I can hear the faint sounds of birds starting to chirp. We're passing four. Home of Finnick Odair,a victor. He won the 65th games. The year before Enobaria but he's only 24.

I turn away. I really want to find a avox. I want some food or something to drink,anything really.

"Miss. Kentwell?" A man's voice says and I turn around.

"Yes?" It's only a capitol attendant they are all over the trains. Unlike avoxs,they can speak and are allowed to. They only do small thing or are like security guards almost.

"Could I get you anything?" He asks me. The man looks to be around 20 and has deep blue eyes, dark brown hair, similar to Cato's and is around 6 feet tall.

"Um, yeah. Could you get me some hot chocolate?" I ask him and he just nods and walks off.

I keep walking bare foot through the halls. How big is this train?! I end up finally finding the living room and I plop down on the maroon colored velvet couch. Then I see it. In front on me is a huge flat screen tv. In district two of course we have tv's but they aren't used for anything but news and watching the games. I wanna turn it on!

Excitingly I turn the switch on and it flashes on silently. I pick up the black remote and start to surf through channels. I know they play reruns of the of shows North America played. We learned about it in history class once or twice.

Those people must have not had much to do. They could sit here for hours watching shows about talking cartoon animals, two siblings with ridiculous names trying to solve mysteries, four girls being harassed by their friends killer, a handful of kids who sing songs out of no where, a talking sponge and starfish, woman with fake orange tans and 3lbs of make up on their faces scream at each other, two girls with a web show- whatever that is- , vampire brothers that fall in love with a human girl and something about kids from New Jersey? Doing things no one should watch. They even have shows on teen moms and a lady yelling at a bunch of models.

I turn on the Capitol channel, which usually plays fashion shows about the clothes, shopping network, capitol news and a lot of times, games reruns. Right now its the Nova Hudson. She's from my district. Now almost blind. She was pretty vicious but the boy she was up against,Aaron Carson, he's from four and much bigger than her. She also had no weapons. A boy earlier on in the games reactivated the mines and somehow, she got them to explode setting the forest on fire burning the last tribute to death but paying the price she blinded herself.  
It's better than dying.

The capitol attendant I spoke to earlier finds me and gives me a mug of hot chocolate. "Thanks" I say and he leaves after a quick nod.

I sip the drink. A milk chocolate brown with little marshmallows slowly melt, its warm but doesn't burn my tongue. its the best hot chocolate I've ever had. Another reason to hate the capitol their food is delicious.

The games end with showing Nova after the games and now. Long blond hair, tall, slim, fair skin but her eyes are silverish where her the colored parts should be. Shes pretty. Prettier than I am. I think I met her once to.

Another year of the games is up next and I decide to watch it. Im surprised when I see the one and only Johanna Mason. She is currently the only living female from district 7 and for good reason. District 7 is pathetic but with her it has some potential.

Through the games she tags along the careers. One of the boys looks remarkably familiar. Dark brown hair, extremely tall, muscular, deep blue eyes. Vicious in a way I've seen Cato. Johanna kills the boy last but not with ease. He was the toughest of them all and she almost died in the fight. Stabbed in the stomach with a sword twice but it was the axe blow to the head that killed him. Shame too he was a incredible fighter would have made a great mentor.

At the end of the games its about 7 now and the names of the fallen tributes start showing up on screen with their age, name, district, and death including the killer.

When his name comes up, it hits me. Archer Andrew Bale, 16. Born March 2nd 5044. District 2. Johanna Mason, Axe.

If Im correct, Archer is Brutus' son. But he was born the year Brutus was in his games. Brutus is married but I never knew they had a child. I guess none of us knew that. Maybe that's why he is like a father to Cato, when he doesn't seem to have that kind of nature. It makes sense,why Cato and I wouldn't know him we didn't meet any of the older kids in training and you're not supposed to train your kid because it gives unfair advantages to them and not the others.

Just like on cue, Brutus walks in.

"Well, you're up early." He says and sits down next to me.

"I've been up for hours. Watching tv." I tell him.

"Games reruns?" He asks me.

"Yep. Two different games."

"Really? Which ones?"

"Nova Hudson and Johanna Mason." I answer. When I say Johanna,he tenses up.

"It's about Archer isn't it?" I say to him and he turns to me shocked.

"What?!" He exclaims.

"I know Archer's your son. It said it at the end. Who else would have the last name Bale in district 2 and just coincidentally look like you?" I say.

Brutus nods. "Yes, Archer was my son. But I'm not going to talk about him. You don't mention this to Cato. Understood?" Brutus says to me.

I simply nod. I don't really get the big deal about this but whatever, it's 7 in morning. I will wait till 10 to start pissing people off and that person has to be Cato.

AN- I AM NOT HAPPY WITH THIS CHAPTER :( but anyway please review. I wrote this one wrote this one pretty quickly i think. But please REVIEW. it gets chapters faster especially long ones :) also I do have a beta Inklessquills shes also a clato writer check her stories out too :) OKAY YES REVIEW PLEASE!


	5. Things have changed (REVIEW PLEASE!)

Chapter 5

Things have changed.

I'm planning on having a quiet breakfast at the dark wooded table in the center of our massive kitchen; but as usual, my idiot brother has to appear to ruin my day.

"So, where's your boyfriend?" He taunts. He is such a idiot.

I take a bite out of my toast, swallowing despite the fact that's half burnt. "He's not my boyfriend."

"Right. Having seen him around lately?"Syliss says.

I smirk. "Awwwww! You miss him?"

"Funny." He deadpans. "I'm just saying, you two were pretty close in the arena." He grins at this and brushes his dark thick curly locks out of his eyes.

I know he means the kiss. Damn that bastard.

"You're an ass, Syliss. Get the fuck out of my business."

He rolls his eyes.

"Come on, Clove. You're my sister, I'm allowed to be nosy." He grins.

That does it, I throw a punch. But it never hits the mark, Syliss stops it.

"Hope you're done with breakfast." And I'm lifted up, thrown across his shoulder.

"What the fuck! Put me down! Asshole! MOM!" I kick and scream, but he doesn't budge.

I curse my luck, I just have to be the shortest person in the family. Syliss got the better deal, standing at 6ft 4. I hate him.

I land on something soft, a blue mat. I'm in the training center. Silver and black walls and a impressive selection of weapons surround us.

"What the hell am I doing here?" I growl at him annoyed.

"Congrats, sis. You got a new job. You're a trainer." Syliss announces.

"Why? I never asked for any job." I complain.

"Well, you didn't have to. You're the best knife thrower there is and it's aa fun job. I wouldn't be complaining." He replies.

I narrow my eyes at him. "Couldn't you have just told me instead of forcing me down here?"

I'm painfully aware that I looked like an idiot, being carried off by my obnoxious brother. Half the district must have heard me yell. Great.

"Whatever. This worked just as well." Syliss says. "And your precious boyfriend's gonna be working here, too."

I turn on my heel and begin walking out more like stomping out. "Bye! I'm done with this!"

Syliss has to merely reach out to grab my arm and pull me back roughly.

"What's your problem?" He demands. "Is it Cato? If you want I will beat his ass."

I don't understand why I'm hearing concern in his voice. It's not like he ever cared; and my brother of all people is threatening to beat someone up because I am upset with them? I don't doubt that he couldn't beat Cato up but Syliss is to fucking lazy to comb his hair and he would beat Cato up?

I don't reply, I stand and wait for him to release his grip on my arm. He doesn't. His dark green eyes concentrate on me.

"It is, isn't it? I don't get it, one minute you two are best friends and the next, you go out of your way to avoid him!"

"Let go, Syliss." I say menacingly. This is definitely not a conversation I'm having with him.

"Tell me what happened, Clove." His voice is earnest. He really wants to know. Like he cares.

But I don't want to talk about that...incident.

Flashbask

Rebekah groans loudly, letting us all know that she's beyond annoyed. Psh. Like that's my fault. It's her arrogant brother that's to blame.

"Why did Cato want to train with us anyway?" Sam says. Sam's around my age, a year younger actually. Rebekah's the youngest, she's only thirteen.

"Yeah, and where is he?" I add. We've been waiting at his their house for what feel like an eternity.

Rebekah shrugs. "He's my brother, but I don't make it my job to keep tabs on him. Sadly he keeps tags on me. When

I take action, making my way upstairs.

"Hadley!" I call. There's no reply. "Hadley, you asshole, where are you1?"

I storm through the house; the dinning room, living room, kitchen, all empty.

Finally, I decide to check the backyard. I hesitated before, no one would want to spend they're day out in the rain. Apparently, Cato does.

It takes me half a second to register what I'm seeing. He's there, pushing a bottle blond girl up against a tree. They're glued to each other, her legs up around his waist. They look like they are trying to swallow each other. I can actually feel the vomit rising up. Never have I been so disgusted.

"Hadley!"

They break apart and I get a good look at the girl. I recognize her a Sierra, a trainee at the center, she hates me because I have a higher grade then her in training and for a good reason; shes is also one if the academies sluts. I make sure to add her to my kill list, simply because she's annoying me. Sierra just leaves with saying anything.

"Hey, Clove."

I scrunch up my nose in distaste and scowl at him before speaking.

"Don't hey me, you pig. Hooking up with some whore in you're backyard, and here I thought you couldn't be any more shameless."

He scoffs. "I can do whatever the fuck I want, it's my backyard."

I'm completely consumed by my anger. Where did it even come from, this sudden need to rip someone's head off?

My hands are in fists and I can feel the blood rushing, heavy rain is doing nothing to cool me down. And I say the first thing that comes to my head.

"Not everyone fucking loves you, Cato!"

He's caught off guard, not seeing a reason for my outburst.

"Yeah, well not everyone loves you either! No one even likes you!" He retaliates. "You know, you're a bitch. Every bit as annoying as your sis-"

"I swear, you finish that sentence and I'll-"

"You'll what?" He taunts. "You'll kill me? Come on then, have a go!"

My anger finally reaches it's peak. I use all my strength and kick him in the shin. He curses and immediately moves to rub his injured leg.

"I'm not your bitch, Cato. You can't just make out with me one day and hook up with some girl the next day. You're a fucking liar." I hiss at him.

I'm on my way out when I hear him loud and clear, pissed and angry.

"I fucking hate you!"

I stop in the middle of the pouring rain getting harder by the second. Thunder and lightning crack through the dark gray sky. I almost feel bad about what he said but I don't need him. I don't need anyone. I dont bother to respond to him. I walk off and up the steps to the back porch and entering the house once again.

End of Flashback

Having to remember puts me in a terrible mood. Syliss is still here, expecting an answer. I give him one.

"Nothing happened." I state it plainly and quietly. Im not explaining to my brother what happened.

He stares at me for a few seconds. He doesn't seem convinced, he's not buying it, I know it.

"Fine." He says. "You don't have to start today. Go home. Its fine. You have a big day tomorrow."

Fuck. Tomorrow. My victory tour starts tomorrow.

AN- sorry its the shortest chapter. I had help from my co-writer/ beta Inklessquills she helped me rewrite the whole chapter i came up with the idea she rewrote it and then i added a bit more. So i only had 1 review for the last chapter :( do you guys like this story? Don't want to abandon it. No i have much planned it will go into catching fire and mockingjay and my co writer an i have many ideas so don't bale yet all great stories take time to become great. SO PLEASE REVIEW TO TELL ME YOU LIKE AND IM MOT GOING TO MAKE A STORY EVERYONE HATES.


	6. Before The Storm

Chapter 6

Before the storm

"Stay still!" My stylist, Trist, pokes my eye in a failed attempt to add some eyeliner. I react, pushing her away and rubbing at my eye.

"Clove, what did I say?" Enobaria crosses her arms across her chest. I scowl back at her.

"Fine, let the girl be, Trist." I smile, satisfied at getting my way.

I get up and fix my outfit, dark wash Capitol jeans and wedge sneakers. They're ugly black and pink things, but at least they add some height.

"Come on, we're gonna be late." Enobaria hands me a red and gold jacket.

Together, we rush down to the living room, where the rest of our group waits. Brutus, Cecily the escort, all of Cato's prep team and his stylist Leon, Dustin Hadley, Nova Hudson, Syliss Kentwell and even Cato's older brother, Braydon.

"So come on everybody, let's get going." Cecily's pointy red heels click on the wood floors. Cato and I trail behind her, walking side by side.

"We are not friends but I'm gonna play pretend, for the cameras. The least you could do is play along." Cato whispers aggressively.

I nod in response, not thrilled with taking orders from him. So I walk ahead, hurrying down the steps and leaving Cato behind. I get little satisfaction and to make matter's worse, I slip as soon as I reach the ice. I prepare to hit the cold ground, but I find myself being held up. By Cato.

"Ice isn't very good for the uncoordinated." He smirks.

"Ugh!" I pull away and steady myself. "Who are you calling uncoordinated?"

I'm yelling, Enobaria and Brutus have both stopped to look out way.

"Jeez, Clover, it's just a joke." He moves ahead, leaving me to my anger.

A grin comes to my lips as I lean down and grab a handful of cold snow. I pack it into a tight ball and let my years of target practice do their work. I toss and the snowball hits its mark, the back of Cato's head.

"So thats how you wanna play." He shoots me a menacing look, but I'm ready.

We're both grabbing snow and throwing it at each other, laughing.

"Ah! Cold!" I laugh, trying to get some snow out of my shirt.

I throw another snoxball his way, pleased to see it hits him right in the face. Cato angrily wipes the snow off and then retaliates with more. He misses and it doesn't set well with him. Cato charges at me, I run, but I'm not fast enough in these heels. He's right behind me when I slip. Refusing to let gravity win, I grab on to the nearest thing I can find, which just happens to be Cato's jacket.

I fall hard into the freezing cold white flakes, Cato lands right on top of me. I feel his hot breath on my face and my neck, his mouth inches from mine and our noses against each others. It's terribly awkward.

"Get off of me." I growl.

Cato slowly gets off and stands there, staring down at me. I climb out of the snow bank and glare at him before turning to the rest of the team.

"Come on." Enobaria grabs my arm and drags me the rest of the way to the train.

We wait for everyone to join us. Cato and his brother are the second pair to arrive. Braydon looks amused and he's whispering something to Cato. Whatever it was, it didn't make him happy.

"Shut up." Cato shoves his brother away and Braydon only laughs.

Enobaria pushes me onto a couch and leaves to retrieve Cato. Once we're both seated, she shoos everyone out of the cart. Enobaria's fangs are an advanatage, no one challenges her.

"What the fuck was that?" She yells.

"Snow ball fight." Cato says leaning back against the cushions of the couch behind him.

"No. Not that you smartass. What are you now, a couple? " She asks seriously.

"What?"

"No!"

Enobaria presses her lips together, I can see the irritation building up.

"Whatever. I've good news and bad news, which do you want first?"

"Good?" Cato tries.

"Snow doesn't want you dead. Yet. That's the good news." She says.

"Bad news is, you're gonna have to do what he asks."

"And what's that?" I wonder.

Enobaria is back to being serious.

"Life as a victor is not all glamour and fame. It comes at a price. And if you don't play the game, you pay."

Cato scoffs. "What is this? Mystery time with shark mouth?"

Enobaria growls at him, giving him a good view of her golden fangs.

"Shut it."

Cato doesn't interrupt.

"The Capitol loves their victors, in every sense of the word. They've got money to pay to keep you around."

I forwn. "Pay to keep us around? Like at parties? That's not a problem, Enobaria." I shrug.

She sighs. "Pay to have you at parties and in their bedrooms. You get it?"

I feel my blood run cold. It's disgusting, how is that even allowed?

"Well, I don't think I'll have a problem." Cato says nonchalantely.

"Not many can handle all this."

I roll my eyes at his attitude.

Enobaria is unamused.

"There are lot's of people out there more than willing to handle all that, idiot. They'll want both of you."

"So how do we get out of this?" Cato asks.

Enobaria smirks. "I already thought of a plan. You two are about to become the Capitol's favorite couple."

The silence is deafening. No, I will not play this game. Not now, not ever. But I will not sleep with those Capitol Freaks.

AN- SO PLEASE REVIEW! My co-writer Inklessquills has been helping me with the chapters a little bit. So please review and if you don't mind tell some people about the story. REVIEW! It gets chapters up faster. I love long reviews. ~PrettyLittleFuhrmanizer


End file.
